


your soul knows both sides

by BakedPotato



Series: Ficmas [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Death, I don't really know - Freeform, nope - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedPotato/pseuds/BakedPotato
Summary: excerpt from some kind of apocalypse story





	

Tyler looks down.

 

Thousands of people stand crowded beneath him. Cheering, yelling, smiling up at him. He's nearly blinded by the lights from below, from above, from all sides it seems. 

 

He looks forward. He sees a stage set with everything they need to make the sounds that keep them alive.

 

Someone is yelling his name. Over, and over, and over it seems. He can't tell who, it blends in with the other screams. He looks up, looks at the empty night sky. Looks at the platform he's standing on, barely held in the air by a few metal poles. He likes the danger. 

 

They're yelling for him louder now. Yelling. Singing. Yelling. They want him. They want what they came for.

 

Tyler’s hands are shaking. His legs are shaking. He feels dizzy. But he hasn’t fallen. Yet.

 

Tears stream down his face as he raises the microphone to his lips.

 

They’re screaming now. Screams of joy covered by screams of terror covered by screams of joy. He has to do this. For them.

 

The mic is cold on his hand. Cold on his lips.

 

He opens his mouth.

 

And he begins.

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Josh watches, helpless, as his only friend stand atop the ruins. Watches as the only one he has left lifts the gun to his mouth and pulls the trigger.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea for a joshler apocalypse AU today during by Biology exam, and this just kinda happened. Obviously this is a very sad part/concept for it, but would it be something you'd want to read? Please let me know thank you friends.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you don't get it, Tyler is having a flashback/hallucination to their stage days. You can fill in the rest.


End file.
